THE CHARMED CHILDREN: SOMETHING WICCA COMES AGAIN
by JoannaPiper
Summary: The Charmed legacy lives on with Piper, Phoebe and Paige's children! plz R


Destiny and heartache was everywhere at the funeral home. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige lay in their coffins waiting to be buried, but no one wanted them to be dead. They were the only ones, excluding the pilot, that died in the small plane crash. Since Cole was a demon, he survived and the same thing applied to Leo since he was already dead and couldn't die again.  
  
Pearl cried a little trying to be strong since she was the eldest of the group. Phillip was waiting for it all to be over so he wouldn't have to put up with the pain for much longer, but he knew that it would last for many years to come. Pacey's head was bowed down towards the ground hearing the cries come from her little cousin; Psych. Psych sat with her head in her hands crying her heart out.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" whispered Pacey trying not to bother anyone, but her cousins.  
  
Cole stood over her and relaxed his hand on her shoulder feeling her grip tighten on his hand. "It is going to be all right. Your mom is in a special place now. No longer will she have to live her life as a Charmed One+ but as a FREAKING spirit!" Shimmering out, Cole decided that he wanted to be alone.  
  
Pacey rolled her eyes when she felt her father disappear. "How in the Hell can he leave like that? Right in the middle of his wife's funeral."  
  
Reaching over Phillip, Pearl grabbed Pacey's hand and squeezed. "It is going to be ok. We can take care of ourselves." Blowing her nose a bit, Pearl let go of Pacey's hand.  
  
For a moment, Psych stopped crying and looked over at Pearl with a look of disgust on her face. "Is that all you have to say? 'Oh we can take care of ourselves, so we no longer need our mothers.' How can you say something like that?" Psych got up and left crying even more after hearing the hurtful words said by her cousin.  
  
Phillip looked at Pearl. "Pearl, she is just in a bad mood. I mean we all have to deal with this, but it is just harder on Psych. Our mom was everything to us, especially when we didn't have a dad like you or Pacey."  
  
Pearl nodded in agreement. "It still doesn't give her the right to run out of the room like a baby."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Phillip went to chase down his sister.  
  
Scooting over towards Pearl, Pacey looked at everyone around seeing them all mourning for the losses. "I guess there are more people that care other than us." She looked over and saw her grandfather, Victor, who was the father of her mother and aunts as well. "Pearl, Granddad is here!"  
  
"Really? Where?" Pearl looked over her shoulder seeing her grandfather wave to her. "Weird! He wouldn't show up after his daughters had us and then left! Why start showing up again?" Pearl looked back at the coffins hearing the Priestess finish her prayer. "It's over. They are going to take their bodies now. Are you sure that we want to bury them?"  
  
Pacey looked away from her grandfather to Pearl. "Of course! We all decided that we would give them a decent burial in the cemetery!"  
  
Pearl nodded and said nothing more till the bodies were carried out.  
  
When the funeral was over, Pacey and Pearl were ready to walk out until their grandfather stopped them. They stopped when they heard him telling them to slow down or stop.  
  
"Girls, why are you leaving in such a rush? There is still the brunch that Leo set up," called Victor. "Aren't you going?"  
  
Pearl took a deep breath and twirled around towards Victor. "Dad said that we didn't have to go if we didn't want to, so just bud out!" Before she could walk off, Pacey stopped her in her tracks. "Pacey, this man never came around until I was born! Even after that, all he paid attention to was the four of us and never his own daughters and then he left for his job. I'd rather not talk to this man right now!" Pearl walked off in a snooty manner.  
  
Giving Victor a sympathetic look, Pacey wrapped her arm through her grandfather's and walked off with him towards wherever the brunch was suppose to be held.  
  
*****  
  
Leaning her head against her brother's chest, Psych wept after running out of the funeral home. "I am so sorry for leaving like that. It's just that Pearl can be so pig-headed that she says the dumbest things to where I could not stand her while living at the Manor, let alone trying to put up with her during an entire funeral."  
  
The doors of the funeral home opened and Phillip wiped away a tear from Psych's face. As the people were striding out holding onto each other, Phillip and Psych walked towards them thanking them for coming. Finally, Pearl was the last one out without Pacey next to her, so Psych ran towards her followed by Phillip.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" asked Psych maddened. "Tell me! And where the Hell is Pacey?"  
  
Pearl took her pointed finger and jerked it up at Psych's face. "Don't you EVER talk to me like that unless you want your face punched in? Pacey is with Granddad Victor!" She started to walk off, but was stopped by Phillip. "What do you want?"  
  
Phillip looked over at Psych then back at Pearl. "Where did they go?"  
  
"To the brunch my dad set up," answered Pearl walking away from Phillip and Psych towards her car.  
  
Following, Phillip caught up with Pearl and stopped her from entering her car. "I thought you were going to the brunch?"  
  
Pearl turned around towards her cousin. "I have to get back to work. I told them I would be back right after the funeral. There is a big shoot going on today and they need a dress finished. I am under the knife here."  
  
Rolling his eyes once more, Phillip let Pearl get in her car. "Pearl, you cannot avoid your mother's death much longer. I know deep inside you hurt and you want to let out that pain, but you are afraid to since our mothers are gone and you are the oldest. You DO NOT need to feel ashamed about their deaths."  
  
A minute later, Pearl turned her car on and drove off to work. She was furious at what Phillip said about her being afraid. She was the oldest and needed to be a role model and couldn't let anyone see her in a fragile state.  
  
Putting her hand on her brother's shoulder, Psych pulled Phillip back to the funeral home where the brunch was held. When she entered she saw her uncle Leo giving everyone drinks. Even though he was a whitelighter, Leo made himself look older so no one would suspect anything of him since Piper was getting old he would seem that way as well. "I see that Pacey and Granddad are hitting it off once again." Psych smiled seeing the two talking. "I would have never believed that she would forgive him for what he did to her."  
  
Phillip hit Psych in the back for the comment she said. When she looked back at him, he put his finger to his lips making a hush signal. "You shouldn't bring up things like that around here, especially on a day like today."  
  
"It's true though. I mean I know that Granddad never meant to leave Pacey in the car by herself, but I would never forgive him. He left Pacey in that car alone and didn't do one thing to stop the thief from taking it. If it weren't for Pacey's power, she wouldn't have known what was about to happen. As a result, she was able to get out of the car before the thief took off." Psych walked towards Victor and gave him a hug. "How have you been, Granddad?"  
  
Victor turned towards Psych and gave her a hug back. "Not so well, Pumpkin. It is really tough when you lose your love, then you lose your children that were created because of that love. It is true that your mother is not my real daughter, but I treated her like one of my own."  
  
Out of nowhere, Leo came up and gave a drink to Psych, her brother, and to Victor. "I guess that Paige was really important to you then, Victor?"  
  
Nodding, Victor looked at Leo. "Paige was just like her sisters. She was special and she needed someone other than her sisters to talk to, then I came in and we hit it off just like that. What I cannot get out of my mind is why Paige named her daughter Psych?"  
  
"Granddad, you know that isn't my real name. It's Priscilla!" answered Psych softly. "I didn't like that name, so I changed it to Psych."  
  
"I see." Victor looked around to see if he saw anyone familiar. "Excuse me. I have to go say hello to some friends of the family." Walking off, Victor took another drink from the small platter Leo was holding.  
  
Pacey was trying to walk off by herself, but Psych stopped her. "Guys, I have to go. Something important. I'll see you around." She tried leaving again, but Psych stopped her once more.  
  
'I want to come with you to the Manor,' said Psych with her telepathy. Psych turned towards her brother and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be back, Bro."  
  
"All right. Meet me at P3 around seven!" called Phillip as he watched his sister and cousin walk away.  
  
Pearl walked into her work place trying to get her mother's death off her mind, but she just couldn't. Something was bothering her as if her mother's death was a sign or a warning of some sort, but she left it alone when she noticed some guy sitting across her office desk. "May I help you?"  
  
The man stood up and shook Pearl's hand. "The name is Joshua Hart and I am here to talk to you about something personal."  
  
Giving Joshua a signal to sit down and relax, Pearl did the same. "Excuse me if I sound a bit rude, but how in the Hell did you get into my office?"  
  
Joshua smiled looking straight into Pearl's eyes. "I am not your usual human, Pearl. As a matter of fact, I am not a human at all. I am what you call an angel. Some-thing like your father, the whitelighter, but not entirely. I was created by the Elders themselves and I was sent here to protect you and your cousins."  
  
"What are you talking about? Why did the Elders send you?"  
  
Again, Joshua smiled. "The Elders have prophesized that you and your cousins will be in terrible danger and I am here to protect you."  
  
Standing, Pearl walked around her desk and sat on the front edge. "What kind of terrible danger are we in? Demons, witches, the Source? My mother and her sisters destroyed the Source, we can vanquish demons, and why would a witch or witches want to hurt us when we are one of them?"  
  
"It is not demons, witches, or the Source, but it is something that you should take into consideration. Have you ever heard of the Titans?" Joshua stood grabbing a small glass paperweight from Pearl's desk.  
  
Taking the paperweight out of Joshua's hand, Pearl put the paperweight back on the desk. "Yeah, they are a football team. Why?"  
  
"Not those Titans. I mean the Titans from Greek Mythology!"  
  
"I was just joking. What about them?" Pearl sat back down in her seat behind her desk.  
  
Joshua sat back down as well. "If you knew that, then you know that they were banned to the Underworld by Zeus even the ones who helped him fight against his own father, Cronus, were sent there. Anyways, the souls of Cronus and Metis have been reincarnated into two people that are alive now. I do not know who they are and neither do the Elders, but tonight a ban of demons have decided to resurrect the memories and lives of these Titans' souls. They want to resurrect them to kill you and your cousins."  
  
"Why would demons want to resurrect something far more powerful than them to come and destroy us? We are nothing but the usual witches." She looked around Joshua noticing his aura. It was pure white and nothing more.  
  
"Once the Titans are awoken, I am sure they would kill the demons before the demons could tell them about having to kill you. Even so, the Titans would kill you and your cousins since you four will be the new Charmed Ones." He sat there waiting for a response from Pearl, but she said nothing.  
  
Being completely silent, Pearl was trying to gather up this info that Joshua spat out to her. How could they be the new Charmed Ones? It was said that once the Charmed Ones of this time died, there no longer would be the powers of the Charmed and Darkness would rein over Earth. "Even if we were the NEW Charmed Ones, why would the Titans, as powerful as Gods themselves, want to kill us? My mother and my two aunts were never as powerful as you say, so why would we?"  
  
Joshua got up and took a pen from Pearl's dispenser. He drew a circle on a piece of paper. "That!" He pointed to it.  
  
Pearl sat there waiting for Joshua to explain what the Hell he was talking about, but he wouldn't answer. "I'm not getting it. What does a circle have anything to do with my cousins and I being more powerful than my mother and aunts?"  
  
"You were raised as REAL witches. All four of you were taught to follow the WAY other than how your mothers became witches. Your powers come from the energy inside each of you unlike your mothers, who were given the powers." Joshua walked around the desk to where Pearl was sitting. "You believe calling the corners. North, East, South, and West! Follow the corners and it will show you a circle."  
  
"Or a square!" said Pearl sitting in her seat looking dissatisfied. "First, you break into my personal office and then you tell me that you are an angel like my father, but not quite. Afterwards, you tell me that some reincarnated Titans that were killed by Zeus are going to come after my cousins and I because we are the NEW Charmed Ones! You have to do better than that!"  
  
"Let me continue! You already know how to use your powers and when you are changed into the Charmed Ones, your powers shall be much more stronger than any of the Charmed. All of you will be as powerful as Zeus himself." Joshua sat back down waiting for Pearl to take in all the info.  
  
"Meaning that they would want to kill us because Zeus killed them once and they would be afraid to die again." Pearl sat thinking about what she said. She lifted her head towards the angel. "If we would be as powerful as Zeus and they would be afraid to die again because we would be that powerful then why should we worry about them? We can just destroy the Titans like Zeus did, except for the whole swallowing thing for Metis."  
  
"You cannot kill them."  
  
Pearl had a strange expression on her face. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Their souls are part human as well. Meaning they are Innocents and being the Charmed Ones, you cannot destroy them or hurt them."  
  
"Fine, then my cousins and I will not become the Charmed Ones. Easy and simple!" Pearl smiled feeling great about her answer.  
  
"The Titans would then destroy all the Innocents including you."  
  
"Then, what do we do?" Pearl crossed her arms starting to get impatient.  
  
Joshua looked behind him as if something or someone was talking to him. "The Elders have told me that you and your cousins must get to the Halliwell Manor and read the incantation that started it all for your mother and aunts. Once that is done, you must find out where this ritual is going to be held to resurrect the Titans and destroy the demons, after that you must put a spell on the Titans so no one will be able to resurrect the Titans ever again."  
  
Pearl got her things and started to walk out of the office, but was stopped when Joshua asked her where she was going. "I thought you were an angel. Know all and see all? I am going to the Manor to talk to my cousins."  
  
*****  
  
Psych and Pacey hurried through the door of the Halliwell Manor making sure no one saw them. The place was up for auction and they would be in deep trouble if they were caught.  
  
'Are you sure this is a good thing to do, Pacey?' asked Psych using her telepathy. She noticed Pacey nodding yes to her question. Both of them decided that they needed to be quiet or they might get caught.  
  
Out of nowhere, someone entered through the door of the Manor. The person was Phillip, who seemed to be sneaking in himself. "What are you two doing here?" he whispered.  
  
Turning around in a scare, Psych and Pacey saw Phillip. "We came here for the Book of Shadows. What are you doing here?" Pacey looked past Phillip towards the door, making sure no one followed him. She saw no one, but Pearl coming in as well. "Pearl, what are you doing here?"  
  
Pearl noticed all of them crouched down and were whispering. "Guys, what are you doing? Don't you remember that my dad bought the Manor to keep the memories?"  
  
They all stood up straight. Silently they waited for someone to say something. Pearl was the first one to say anything.  
  
"I need to talk to all of you about something REALLY important. Let's sit down." Pearl waited for them to sit down. Once all of them were sitting down, Pearl got to business. "I met someone today. His name is Joshua Hart+" Pacey smiled and made an immature sound thinking totally different from what Pearl meant when she said she met someone. "Is he really cute?"  
  
Pearl's expression showed frustration. "I didn't mean it that way. He sneaked into my office+" She noticed that her cousins were getting worried. "I am fine. He told me something VERY important. First, we need to go up and get the Book of Shadows. There is something important that we need from it." Pearl pulled herself up. She took it easily step by step on the stair getting closer towards the attic being followed by her cousins. Opening the book, she saw the first page with the incantation her Aunt Phoebe used making her and her sisters the old Charmed Ones. "This is the incantation Aunt Phoebe used to make our moms and Aunt Prue the Charmed Ones." When she said Aunt Prue, they all bowed their heads. Even Pearl did. "This Joshua told me that these two people holding the reincarnated souls of two Titans named Cronus and Metis were going to be put into a ritual done by demons. This ritual would resurrect the Titans' memories. The Titans would come after us and kill us."  
  
"Why would they do that?" asked Psych.  
  
Pearl looked at her. "Because we are the future Charmed Ones. Now, we have to become the Charmed Ones to destroy these demons or the Titans will be resurrected and will come to kill us. First, we have to say the incantation to make us the Charmed Ones. Even if we don't become the Charmed Ones, the Titans will destroy the human race. Do we want that? No, we don't. Our mothers fought the powers of Darkness so that the Innocents would not be destroyed. We have to do the same!"  
  
None of the three said anything. All their heads were bowed down. Finally Phillip spoke. "I am in!"  
  
"Me too!" Psych followed.  
  
Pacey took a deep breath and shook her head yes. "Same here!"  
  
Pearl smiled. "Let's do this together then. We have to change a few things in the spell, but I think you know what to say."  
  
All four of them gathered around the BoS starting to say the spell:  
  
"Hear now the words of the witches.  
  
The secrets we hid in the night.  
  
The oldest of Gods are evoked here.  
  
The great work of magic is sought.  
  
In this night and in this hour,  
  
We call upon the ancient powers.  
  
Bring your powers to us cousins four.  
  
We want the power.  
  
Give us the powers."  
  
Suddenly, orbs of yellow light swirled around the four cousins. When the orbs stopped they seemed all right and normal, but inside they were now the new Charmed Ones. When the orbs disappeared, the four cousins looked at the book seeing that the symbol on the book changed from the Triquetra to a pentacle.  
  
"It worked," said Pearl.  
  
"How do you know?" wondered Psych. "Just because the symbol on the BoS changed?"  
  
"Joshua said that we were raised to follow the Pagan ways and were not turned into witches like our mothers and Aunt Prue were. The pentacle is the sign of us new Charmed Ones and the Triquetra was our mothers' symbol." After explaining what she knew, Pearl grabbed a map of L.A. and the scrying crystal that their mothers used before and headed downstairs. The others followed as well. Sitting down on the couch on the veranda, Pearl hovered the crystal over the map. "Crystal, find the demons that will try to bring the Titans back to life." More and more the crystal swirled around the map being controlled by Pearl. Nothing was found. "Damn! What do we do now? Scrying won't help!"  
  
"The only thing scrying will be able to show us is evil and there is lots of evil and you were too demanding and picky," replied Phillip. "Maybe we make up a search spell? That has worked quite a bit in the past." Getting a pamphlet of paper and a pen from the table in the living room, Phillip started to write on the pamphlet. After he was done, Phillip went into the bathroom telling the others to follow. He told the others to read the spell on the paper he wrote on. They did as they were told:  
  
"Mirror, Mirror on this wall,  
  
Hear our powerful call.  
  
Grant us a search through the mists of time.  
  
Please hear our witch-like rhyme.  
  
Find us the demons that will resurrect Cronus and Metis  
  
So the spirits cannot find we four and beat us."  
  
The mirror started to glow showing only a reflection of mist. Soon after the mists appeared, a vision of nineteen or twenty demons were circling around two humans that were chained to a slab of rock. The surroundings looked like an old warehouse and Phillip used this info to write another spell. When Phillip was done, they repeated.  
  
"Mirror, Mirror on this wall,  
  
Hear once more our powerful call.  
  
Give us the name of this place.  
  
Please hurry and speed up the pace."  
  
Reflections of mist covered the surface of the mirror once more. A sign with a name and address appeared short after. The name was 'Randal's Storage Facility.' Phillip wrote down the address. All the visions that the mirror gave disappeared as the four witches ran outside and into Pearl's blue PT Cruiser.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the Charmed Ones arrived at Randal's Storage Facility and ran inside seeing the demons already starting the ritual. Before they could finish, a few orbs thrown by Pacey stopping them. Ten of the demons that were not participating in the ritual came running towards the witches.  
  
As one demon came roaring towards them, Psych threw up her right hand having a source of heat fly out of it burning the demon to death. "Okay! That was a bit freaky, but I guess I can't argue with the results!"  
  
The other demons came after Psych, Pacey, and Phillip while Pearl ran towards the ritual. Pacey shimmered from one spot and appeared in another behind three demons. They were blown up with Pacey's energy orbs. Psych tried using her 'heat thing' again, but she ended up having to be saved by Pacey's energy orbs. Phillip used his phasing to go through the floor and reappear from another point on the floor. The rest of the demons were, too, destroyed by Pacey and her orbs.  
  
"Sorry, but my pyrokinesis wouldn't work," said Psych running up behind Pearl, who was trying her best to get through a barrier around the demons. "What do we do now?"  
  
Pearl closed her eyes and waved her hand in the air. When she opened her eyes they were still in the warehouse, but all the demons were back and the demons that were participating in the ritual were now just tying the humans down. "Hey! We are from the girl scouts and were wondering if you wanted to try out our new flavor cookies called getting your butt kicked by the Charmed Ones! Or should I say the NEW Charmed Ones? Times up boys, we have already became the Charmed Ones, so leave them alone and take care of your own business!" Pearl waited for the demons to take their moves as Pacey and Phillip looked around wondering what happened. "I used my power to reverse time."  
  
They all nodded and understood finally what happened. Pacey got into a fighting stance as three demons came roaring at her. Using her demonic strength, Pacey kicked one of the demons into a wall twenty feet away. "That was easy!" She punched the next demon right in his face and blew him up using an energy orb. The last one was blown away by Phillip's power of wind. "Cool power, Phillip! Never knew you had it in you!"  
  
"Neither did I till about a second ago!" Phillip answered noticing the other demons starting towards them. "I'll try that once more and hopefully I can do it again!" He threw out his hand having gusts of wind fly out of them. The demons flew into some storage boxes breaking them into pieces. "Nice!" Before he knew what was happening, he was taken down by a demon from his left side. "Ahhhh!"  
  
The ritual demons came towards Pearl and Psych, but one was stopped by Psych's pyrokinesis. Pearl was amazed and satisfied. When a demon came towards Pearl, her hand flew up and the demon exploded. Smiling to each other, Pearl and Psych started to fight a little bit using some Karate that their Aunt Phoebe taught them.  
  
Finally, there was five of the ritual demons left and they were not going to be left alone by the witches. The Charmed Ones gathered up and held each other's hand. They started to think of the spell that they made up in the car as they drove over to the warehouse.  
  
"Stop these ritual demons from wreaking havoc. Take them to Hell and make them stick."  
  
Screams of torture and pain came from the demons as their bodies were stretched and tightened. Finally, they exploded in small particles having their souls sent to Hell.  
  
When the demons were put into Hell, Pearl and the other stepped forwards to the knocked out humans that possessed the souls of Cronus and Metis. Together, they used another spell they also made together while driving in the car. Still holding their hands, they recited the spell together once more.  
  
"Hear the call of we Charmed four.  
  
Keep these souls safe from resurrection.  
  
They're both already made for perfection."  
  
Light shone over the two bodies showing the Charmed Ones that there job was done and they needed to take the humans back home.  
  
Thanks to Psych, her telepathy found out where the humans' homes were and they took them to those places. Afterwards, they arrived back at the Halliwell Manor seeing Victor, Leo, and Cole sitting silently with expressions of rage on their faces. Quietly, the new Charmed Ones walked in with their heads bowed down.  
  
Leo stepped towards Pearl. "How could you recite the Charmed Spell? You knew the consequences of what the spell would bring, so why did you recite it?"  
  
Pearl lifted her head proudly and spoke in a loud tone so her father and the other two would hear her. "Two humans with the reincarnated souls of two Titans named Cronus and Metis were going to be used to resurrect those souls. We had to become the Charmed Ones to destroy the demons that were going to resurrect the souls because if we didn't the Titans would come and kill us since we were supposed to be the future Charmed Ones. Even if we didn't become the Charmed Ones, the Titans would have destroyed the human race and would've taken over the Earth."  
  
Leo, Cole, and Victor took in the information given by Pearl, but they still seemed steamed about them reciting the spell. Victor was the next to speak. "Whatever you all did, I am behind you a hundred and ten percent. My daughters and Paige were the Charmed Ones before and I understood that was an accident, which wasn't a bad thing. You guys did this willingly and I consider that a very decent and brave thing you four did. We should not be furious about what you did. Leo, Cole, and I must congratulate you and we should reward you."  
  
Pacey smiled walking towards Granddad Victor and gave him a big hug. "Thanks a lot Granddad. We really appreciate it, but we shouldn't be rewarded either. We did it out of the goodness of our hearts." Pacey slowly stepped towards Cole. "Dad, I know that what happened to Mom was because she was a Charmed One, but I promise you that we will fight like Hell to stay alive while fighting for other people's lives as well."  
  
Cole shook his head no. "I cannot have my daughter be something that caused my wife to die. It is too cruel if you die as well. It shows that all Charmed Ones die for no reason, except for fighting to keep Innocents alive!" Once again, Cole vanished out of the Manor.  
  
"Now, I found out that you have met Joshua Hart, dear," spoke Leo to Pearl. "He told me that it was a bit hard trying to get you to listen and he was surprised you believed him at all the way you sounded. Anyways, he watched over you while you fought the demons and he said you did exceptionally well. Better than your mothers were when they first became the Charmed Ones anyway. Joshua told me you need to train a little each day for the next month."  
  
"What gives him the right to tell us what to do?" asked Pearl folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"He isn't telling you to do anything, he was suggesting that. His right to give that suggestion is that he is your whitelighter. True, he is not a pure whitelighter because he can still die, but he can heal and talk to the Elders." Leo kissed Pearl on the forehead. "I have to go now. I'll see you all tomorrow. If anywhere, I'll be right here waiting for you." Silently, Leo orbed away.  
  
Victor kissed and hugged all four of his grandchildren, except for Phillip, who received a handshake instead of a kiss, goodbye. He, too, was silent as he walked out waving goodbye.  
  
"Well, I'm going to stay here for tonight. I don't feel like driving right now. I am bit tired from using my powers so much," explained Pearl walking upstairs to sleep in her mother and father's room.  
  
Psych turned to Phillip. "I'll share Mom's bedroom if you want."  
  
Nodding yes, Phillip followed Psych upstairs silently.  
  
Pacey sat on the couch thinking about the events of the day. Even after her mother's death, she was happy that she was doing something for someone else and not her self for once. She was very proud of herself and decided that her mother wouldn't want her daughter to mourn for the rest of her life, so she fell asleep smiling; same with the others.  
  
  
  
***** 


End file.
